By my side
by KDigital
Summary: One more of my little ficcy's! Taichi is detained and taken to the US for using the satelite uplink when Diabloromon (I probobly spelled that wrong) was causing chaos. Will The Digidestend ever be able to bring him back to Japan?
1. Default Chapter

Hello!As you know, I usually write strict digimon fics (main subject: digimon) but I got bored and was hit with the stick of inspiration! Hehe, so I decided to make a cross of some anime's but concentrating on Digimon. If you read the fic and you think you know what the anime's are just e-mail me and tell me what you think. If you guess them right, you can help me co-write this ficcy!

Matt: Aren't you forgetting something?

KD: Oh well… Disclaimers get the heck over here!

Disclaimer: Kdigital does NOT own Digimon or any of the characters in it!! If you have a problem with this ficcy then you can lick his cat….

KD: That was a little much, don't you think [looks at disclamer].

# Chapter 1: "War"

Tai awoke startled. He looked at his bedroom clock. "Gosh, it's sure early for someone to wake up."

He dug his head into his pillow.

Tai was wide awake and could not sleep, no matter how much he tried, his eyes stayed wide open.

"The only person that would be awake right now is Izzy.."

He slowly walked towards the door and walked out of his dark room.

He walked into the computer room and sat in the big leather chair.

Slowly he turned on the computer. "Load you stupid piece of junk." He remarked at the rather slow but powerful computer.

A while after he dialed up onto the Internet he lost his connection.

"That's a little fast for this computer."

Then he heard a knock on his door. "Who could it be at this time?"

He heard his mother answer the door. 

"Kamiya residents?" A man's voice asked.

"Yes." Tai's mother replied.

"Yes, well let me introduce myself, I am Kotsiotsu Matonla, and I am with the local internet crime agency."

Mrs. Kamiya's eyes widened.

"Yes…" she waited for the man to go on.

"We have traced some well… illegal activity from a few years ago and we have found that it came from this location."

Tai listened in on this.

"A few years ago about the time some strange things happened like nuke missiles being fired from the U.S. a signal from a satellite brought the virus to the American internet. That caused some trouble and now the U.S. is requiring that we detain the person that used a satellite uplink to hack into their government's network."

Tai's mother remembered that day when Izzy came over and brought a "Satellite uplink" to their house.

She walked to the computer room where Tai was rather frustrated at the computer. 

"Tai, do you remember that day when Izzy brought that Satellite uplink over?"

"Yes." Tai replied.

"Well.. Tai.." Mrs. Kamiya was lost for words.

"That wasn't completely legal."

Tai looked at his mother. "So, is that why that guy is here?"

"Yes." His mother replied. "I understand that you don't want to get you friend in trouble with the law but.."

She was cut off. "NO mom.. I'm not going to let Izzy take all of the blame. I mean, they might send him to someplace like the pentagon in America, you know that!"

"Tai don't make this any harder than it has to be.."

Tai immediately rushed out of the computer room and the man got up.

"Get away from me!" he screamed.

Tai rushed out of the door of his apartment.

He saw some men wearing the same uniform that the man inside was wearing.

"There he is!! Get him!!"

Tai broke into full speed running but in was no use.

They grabbed him and put him in handcuffs. 

"Let go of me you perverts!!" He screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors notes: Well sorry for making it a bit short but hey, chapter 2 coming soon! (very soon!)_


	2. Finding out the Truth (part 2 of chapter...

_Ok, so this is part 2 of chapter 1!_

_Danger!Some swearing in this!!_

_ _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The next few months were hard for Tai.

He was convicted of hacking although he did not know how to at all.

Izzy was about to admit that he was the one who had the satellite uplink and not Tai but Tai stopped him before he could.

Izzy and the others got really worried.

Tai was sent to America and was not seen for a week. 

"I was going to turn myself in and get Tai out of this but he told me that _he _could handle it on his own."

The digidestend were breaking apart and there was nothing they could do about it.

(_Author: I'm going to try using some of the real "non-americanified" names for awhile._)

Hikari and Takeru were arguing and ruining their relationship.

Daisuke was on drugs 

But the hardest hit by this was Yamato. He wished that Izzy would have just taken the blame for it and left Tai out of the whole matter, but he knew that he couldn't turn back time.

But, Izzy knew that there was a way to solve this, he worked night and day on his plan to bring Taichi back, until one day the newspapers flashed a sad story on the front.

"Japanese Hacker Killed By hate group."

This was unpredicted and it took it's toll on the Digidestend.

It seemed like everything was falling apart.

Yamato considered suicide but was stopped in his tracks by TK who was not willing to loose Taichi and his brother.

It seemed like it couldn't get any worse, and it did.

More headlines were brought to their attention.

"Outraged Japanese citizens in America are fighting back."

The two countries that used to be in peace with each other were now enemies.

There was so much fighting going on during those times. Not a total war, but lots of bad things were happening.

Izzy soon received so much hate mail that he had to get another e-mail address.

But he looked through his old inbox and found something quite strange labeled "Taichi alive! Please respond!"

He read it and then called everyone over to his small and now crowded apartment. They all read the e-mail.

--beginning of e-mail—

"Hello,

You do not know me but I know you, very well infact.

I have e-mailed to tell you this and I hope it will shed some light on this situation.

Your friend Taichi Kamiya was detained by the CIA, not a local internet crime agency.

I'd like to inform you that he is NOT dead. He is currently staying at my residence and he is not hurt.

Please do not think this is a sick joke because it is NOT!

If you would like you can see him and hopefully get him to Japan. The days that I can keep the secret are running out FAST and you should get over here right away.

Good Luck!,

Digitanium

--End of e-mail—

"Who in the heck is Digitanium?" Yamato questioned.

Izzy looked through some files and replied. "I truthfully have no idea but I do know that he has contacts with Willis."

The younger Digidestend remembered Willis, he had helped them to defeat the evil virus that threatened the internet some years ago.

"So what are we waiting for?" Daisuki asked.

They all shot questioning stares at him.

"Well for one thing ,you can't just get into America, now they had security so high, you couldn't even get a mouse into the united states." Izzy replied.

But it was summer vacation and their parents were all gone on trips. They were left with relatives and friends.

They considered going and planned it all out. The next day they packed and Izzy bought airplane tickets online (that would explain his parents unknown credit card payments.)

In a matter of days, all of them were off to America. 

It took what seemed like an eternity to get past customs and get a ride to the address they were given, but they finally arrived at what seemed to be a large apartment building.

"Look for apartment 205, okay? We'll meet back here in 30 minutes got it?"

They all nodded.

They all found it rather easily and when they were all ready Izzy knocked on the door.

"Coming!!" a voice from inside boomed.

The door opened and they saw a kid about 12 years old with black hair, and about 5 feet tall. 

"So you're the digidestend?" Izzy nodded.

"Come in and set your bags where you feel like putting them, it doesn't matter."

They walked into what looked like a huge living room with a complete home theatre system.

"Wow!" they said in unison.

Izzy gasped and ran over to his dream, a huge dark blue tower that looked like a computer.

"What is he so happy about?" Daisuki asked with a scared look in his eyes.

"That's my computer." The kid replied.

"T..t…t..that's one heck of a computer!" Mimi replied in awe.

"Come on, you don't have any time for babbling now, drool over the computer later." 

"Oh yes!" Izzy smacked himself on the head.

"I'm so rude.. Guy's meet uhh… what _is_ your name?" Izzy asked.

The boy turned around to the group. "My name is Bill Soyota." 

Then the boy turned to the computer and pressed some keys on the keyboard.

"I used to do some work for the CIA with this computer, it has enough power to beat the words 10 best chess players in record time. It's very powerful and not to mention fast."

"So you mean a _kid_ worked for the American government???" Yamato asked in outrage.

"Well, I didn't they just wanted my computer, and they considered me a genus, and an enemy or a threat because of what I knew. So they used my computer to store information the I couldn't access, in return, they paid me $1000.00 bucks for each week that the used this thing."

"Wow!" they repeated.

"But soon they caught me looking through their files and they were all removed. Bu not before I found Tai's file.

They lied, they friggin lied. Pricks."

They had him at some base far away from civilization, I went to check it out and I got into the place and got Tai out. Easy as that. I knew the security codes and passwords for all of the doors.

Tai walked in and dropped the towel he was drying his hair off with. "G…Guys??"

Yamato and Taichi ran and embraced each other. "Taichi!! I thought I'd never see you again, I was about to end it all but TK stopped me! Oh I'm sooo glad to see your face again!!!"

The Digidestend were all in tears and surrounding Tai.

# Everything that you thought you knew

_Has gone from worse to bad……._

_But it's myy, my kinda scene oh yeah!_

# Foot prints on the other side……

_Myyy me over there and back…_

_Our words from the other side…_

_ _

_It pulls me over and drives me under…_

_Ohhh no._

_It's supposed to be fine_

_Do you remember?_

_~Words from the song "my kinda scene by Powderfinger and some by me!_

_ _

_End of part 2!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Authors notes: Whew that took a lot out of my head. Don't worry there's A LOT more!!_


End file.
